Eyes Define Love
by MadameRemi
Summary: Snow likes to admire Hope's eyes and his face in general. Snow x Hope.


**_A/n: What is this crap? Ugh I lost my drive to type anything hope x snow or hope x noel. Basically I've been a dead beat just playing FFXIII-2. Well this came out from somewhere. I did okay with this story. It doesn't necessarily follow canon but it still kinda is...you'll see. Thanks for being patient. With the Many Shifts story, I'm gonna mark it complete for now. I just have no drive. Sorry. Enjoy this._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eyes define love<em>**

* * *

><p>It was an accident, how it came to their current awkward position. Hope decided he wanted to make a special cake for Serah's 19th birthday. I, being the only expert at screwing things up, helped him gather the items instead. I was truly grateful with the kid around.<p>

After Serah dropped down on her knees in tears over Lightning, I knew I had to do everything to keep her beautiful smile on. I believed Serah without a doubt that Lightning was off somewhere alive. Sazh, the old man, just sighed and said when she appears to give him a holler. Hope, on the other hand, kept quiet about it. I could see it in his expression that he couldn't believe it, but he slowly started to have faith in Serah's implication.

So now, as my fiancé's nineteenth birthday was just around the corner, Hope offered to bake a cake, out of nowhere bursting out his pastry skills.

"_My mom and I used to bake all the time…for fun."_ He explained as he tied the apron Serah sewed up for him; a light green color with white ribbon like designs.

The people here made due with the resources they could find and in a year they managed, of course my good ol' team NORA helped as well, a nice settlement by the water. New Bodhum, as NORA and I called it.

I liked it. Serah liked it. Hope even enjoyed the refreshing water source.

Hope informed that he would need flour, so he sauntered over to the cabinet. Unfortunately, even if he was already 15 and a half, he was only 5'1. Growing an inch didn't really help his height disadvantage. The flour was on the very top of the cabinet. Lebreau placed it there so that the cats wouldn't knock it over. Those fat lazy cats.

"Need a hand?" I had asked at that time sneaking up behind Hope, ready to assist.

The silverette didn't realize I was suddenly behind him and turned unexpectedly in a quick movement that caused his body to collide with me and that threw me a bit off balance. Soon enough we toppled down to the ground in a less than painful crash.

And that's why now we were in this awkward position. Hope was splayed over my body as he shifted to move up. His eyes were directly staring at me with something akin to surprise and a bit of humor.

I grinned.

"Great landing."

His lips curved into a smile as he sat up and full on straddled me. Unintentionally of course, it was bound to happen if he just lounged on me. Let's just hope Serah or anyone else doesn't come in and get the wrong idea.

"Sorry, it's really on your plate for being so close behind me." He defended and looked up. The damn flour was still up there.

I sat up, after a small groan because the wooden floor was not a nice place to just fall on, and rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah, I guess so. You okay?" I still had to worry about the kiddo.

Hope nodded.

"Yep." His eyes smiled at me.

I stared at the light sea green color in his eyes, and noticed just how rare they were. Vanille sure had green eyes, but Hope's were borderline silver green with a tint of blue. Thus; sea-green.

I must've stared at him for too long, because he started to shift uncomfortably on me.

"Snow?" He questioned.

"Hey you ever noticed you got the prettiest eyes ever?" It was a thought in my head; I didn't actually mean to blurt it out. Too late it seems. Hope was already shifting the gears in his head as I saw his eyes slightly widen before he looked down.

Huh, the kid's a sucker for compliments. I could tell because his eyes were definitely searching for a response. His cheeks were turning a light pink hue. How cute.

I laughed at his reaction.

Hope looked up with a small frown almost like a pout. He stood up and brushed off the dirt or dust or whatever the wooden floor carried.

"Stop joking with me." He murmured and crossed his arms.

I smiled fondly and patted his hair.

"I wasn't joking." I replied and easily grabbed the bag of flour. I handed him the white bag and he took it without a word. I followed him to the kitchen area. He stayed oddly quiet throughout the whole cake baking process. Perhaps he was just focused on his task and didn't want to mess up with my loud banter. He washed his hands as he stuffed the pan in the oven. I was observing his every move, mostly so I could remember how to bake a cake for Serah next time. She was my love after all; I wanted to take credit in the things I make for her bright smile.

Hope went around the counter and sat on the stool next to me. He was staring out at the waters. I noticed the different glow to his eyes as the sunlight hit his face.

"Hope." I called out.

He turned to me, eyes with curiosity. I wonder…

"Wanna soak up in the sun?"

He blinked at me.

"I do have a cake to watch over you know…" He simply stated. I shook my head with a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry, just for what…ten minutes? You did say a cake takes about 30 minutes or so. No harm done, come one you need some color." I didn't mean it to be offensive, but I think Hope took it that way.

He instantly frowned and stood up walking out the home without another word. Man, I really must have the skill to be a complete screw up. But then again, Hope did have bitter ends with me and we barely resolved that. He did seem to trust me more and he certainly didn't mind my idiotic talking.

I followed him outside and saw him plop onto a large rock. It's his favorite rock where he just sits stares at the vast waters. Sometimes I think he's recalling past memories about his mother, thinking of his father's whereabouts and of course the aftermath of Fang and Vanille's miracle.

I sat next to him and he didn't seem to mind.

His eyes were staring out as usual. He seemed so distant just staring off. His eyes held longing for something, I could tell. It brought back my original hypothesis about his eyes and I decided a bit of staring couldn't hurt.

It was true. His eyes did lighter in the sunlight. It was more of a grayish light green. His hair shined as the sun's rays hit his silver hair making it almost white, but Hope informed that he was very close to platinum blonde. The kid sure got his mother's looks.

"Snow…why do you keep staring at me?" He asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked away in respect and chuckled slightly.

"Sorry, I'm just looking at your eyes."

"Are they that special? I mean…they're just eyes…" He muttered.

I shook my head and stared up at the blue sky filled with light fluffs of white clouds.

"Eyes are like…the whole thing that defines your personality. Have you noticed that when you get mad your eyes turn so cold, it's like people don't want to get involved in your rage. I think I find it interesting how eyes can have different colors or whatever. Also, yours are rare and pretty. Lighter in the sun, darker in the night."

Hope stayed silent for a moment and then glanced up at me.

"You noticed all that just with my eyes?" I looked back down at his confused expression.

I shrugged.

"Yeah I suppose. Oh and…" I leaned forward a bit narrowing my eyes. He faltered back a bit startled with a slight blush.

"W-What are you-

"…You have freckles Hope. That really looks nice with your eyes." I confirmed moving back.

His hands touched his face as he looked away in total annoyed embarrassment. He really is weak to compliments. He must've only gotten them from his mom and took heart in those words. I smiled.

"Didn't ya know kiddo?"

He shook his head.

"I don't regularly stare at myself intensely in the mirror…" He deadpanned but let a smile creep up on his face.

"Yeah they are hard to catch if you don't look extra closely; I guess they are meant to be seen by girlfriends admiring your face or something."

He dropped his hands.

"My mom said that I most likely had freckles, but I never saw them. Soon enough I just gave up on finding them, she told me that I will notice them and then they'll be so out there I'd be grateful to be blind to them." He reminisced.

I nodded.

"Well for a word of advice on where to look later on." I placed a finger just a little above his left cheek and traced an upside down crescent moon.

"There and the same on the opposite side. They are mostly tiny ones just around your cheekbones. Real attractive."

He lowered his eyes and looked away.

"You're such a kiss ass Snow, stop saying such weird things." He murmured.

I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Only cause I care you know."

We stayed silent for a bit until I realized it has been more than 10 minutes.

"So…"

"Oh crap the cake." Hope said and stood up abruptly. He instantly headed for the kitchen. I went after him and watched as he checked the cake and saw his sigh of relief. I shook my head amused with his antics. Still a charming little kid.

I wonder how he'd be as an adult…

He closed the oven and placed his hands in front of him, his eyes shifting side to side.

"Hey…want to help make the frosting?"

I shrugged at the offer.

"Sure."

He smiled at me and I felt a small flutter through my stomach, but pushed it aside. I guess I was just really anxious to see how this cake would turn out and see Serah's happy face once more.

* * *

><p>\Serah was pacing the floors, her hands running through her hair. The reason she was so nervous was because Hope was finally coming back, well...the Hope from the future at least.<p>

She said that while searching for Lightning through her time traveling, alongside a fellow named Noel who does not seem to like me (of course who does?), that she bumped into a twenty four year old Hope.

She said that she traveled even _more_ and saw Hope again in all his glory and fame, age 27. I was slightly unnerved by the fact that I was barely turning 25 and I was going to be meeting a 27 year old Hope. Hope…a kid who's supposed to be 7 years younger than me.

I guess I was sorta grateful since I couldn't imagine myself 34 and looking like who knows.

It didn't make a difference to me, heroes always look good. I did some time traveling myself, only to end up getting taken down by a freaking huge pumpkin like flan and getting saved by Serah and mysterious fellow.

Things happened after disappearing from Serah, but eventually in due time we found each other again and rested back in New Bodhum. Noel stayed close by taking the time to relax as well. Lightning on the other hand…that was quite another mystery again. She's alive…somewhere.

All we got were messages through dreams and stuff.

Serah said she'd try again as soon as she let Hope see how her village was in the present time before getting bombarded with how it looks in his time.

She had made a cake for Hope. I smiled at her explanation saying that I needed to see just how much he's grown. Apparently, hearing this from Noel who took the time to be a bit civil with me, Hope's quite the popular idol. Being the head director of the Academy, girls even married women fawning over him, guys looking up to him, a supposedly clingy assistant who betrayed them.

In my point of view from hearing all this, I'd assume Hope's life has been far from boring. In the future, Noel also said, that Hope's dad passed away in 13 AF. Hope was now living in 400 AF in Academia, his thriving city.

I stood by the entrance of our home leaning against the support frame arms crossed. Noel was the one to escort Hope over to the town. I didn't think he'd need to because this placed hasn't really…changed.

I took a scope of the land and noted that in fact it has then the time Hope decided he'd go find his dad and hadn't come back only left a message saying he was doing well and joining the Academy soon.

For me it has been four years or so since I've seen him, but for Hope? Who knows if I've made anymore contact with him?

Serah stood beside me looking over at the pathway Noel and Hope would be coming from. She clutched my hand and I turned down to smile at her.

She smiled back, but I saw this distance in her eyes. Over the time of time traveling with Noel, I've noticed that she'd become quite close with the brown haired male. I wasn't one to get jealous, but I was overprotective. I wanted her to be safe and happy.

Noel seemed to have done that. Still, she said she can't wait until our marriage. I reassured her soon enough the day will come. She had smiled at my reassurance touching her engagement necklace.

"I think I seem them!" She exclaimed and let go of my hand. She's already seen Hope much more than me and she seems a bit over enthusiastic to see him. In all honesty, I was really curious as to how he's grown.

His eyes are the first thing I'm going to look at. I wanna see just how mature he'd gotten.

I waited for them to arrive closer. I decided that since it was a bit nearing nighttime, that I would want to get a better look inside, so I took the time to search for drinks. I placed them on the counter and heard the footsteps.

I turned with my full on grin as I greeted them.

"Hey Hope-

I stopped as I saw him standing there taller than before with light pleased eyes. His uniform going with the overhead lighting of the home. He was looking side to side before letting his eyes land on me.

At that moment I knew that Hope had really grown into someone amazing. I felt a bit of unusual emotions rise inside me, but I just placed down the last can of soda and went over to him.

Serah and Noel were by the entrance way probably wondering why the hell we hadn't said a single word. Like I once told Hope, the eyes define everything.

He smiled at me and nodded.

"Snow…it's…been a while." His voice was deeper, but I could hear his young self in there. A definite rush of emotions just overpowered me as I couldn't help but wrap my arms around the taller, older, _much beautiful_ Hope Estheim.

He let out a small surprised noise in his throat, but eventually turned it into a light chuckle and hugged me back.

His heat radiated into mine, and I just realized just how much this kiddo has influenced my life. We pulled away and he brushed back his hair and straightened his uniform.

"I see you've changed as well."

I chuckled and crossed my arms.

"And by change you probably mean my overly unstyled hair? Yeah don't ask…"

Hope's lips were in a smile, that smile he gave when he was truly happy. I took one last good look over him and nodded.

"Yeah well you win all the awards for most drastic change. Look at yourself. Should I call you Mr. Estheim now, Director?"

His eyes widen a bit then softened into familiarity. He shook his head.

"No need for that Snow, Hope is just fine…as you always have been calling me before." He turned to Serah and Noel.

"Thank you for helping me through all this process. New Bodhum looks good in this present time. I'm sure you're dying to know how it is now right?"

I smiled and propped up against the counter.

"Well yeah, is our nice home as exquisite as your thriving city?"

I saw a brief roll of eyes coming from his side view, but he smiled respectively nonetheless. I grinned. Ah, well he did have his sarcastic humor inside him still. Good to know.

"Actually yes in some value. You see the people of New Bodhum didn't want overly high technology living, just a bit, so they found their own way to make New Bodhum just like Academia, but less futuristic. Here, let me show you guys."

He pulled out a thin flat glass tablet and pressed a button.

All of us stared at the digital image taking place. New Bodhum looked amazing in the future. Serah looked even more pleased.

"That's incredible! Can you believe it Snow? We got a chance on how the future of our home would look."

I nodded.

"Yeah seems pretty cozy. Now enough with future stuff, isn't this celebration for Hope?"

Hope turned off the hologram and placed it away and smiled.

"Right, let's see if you baking skills improved Snow."

I uncrossed my arms.

"About that…"

Hope just shook his head laughing softly. I noticed at the corner of my eye Noel staring at Hope with a bit of a mixed expression. It seemed like he was a bit confused at Hope's laughter or something.

Hope may be smiling and light humored here, but was he like that in the Academy?

Apparently not, after Hope explained what he did and how he acted. Serah and Noel threw in their own stories. I glanced at the silver haired leader.

"Why so loose now?"

He seemed a bit taken aback by my question and faltered his gaze to the side. A familiar sense rose up in me and then I understood. I smiled.

"Well it doesn't matter; I'm glad you're okay and well in the future. And…this Alyssa girl…" I paused noticing his shoulders tense. She seemed like a touchy subject. Was she more than an assistant? I didn't pry any further and drank down the remainder of my soda.

I slammed the can down and sighed.

"Ah never mind about that. How are you doing now?"

Hope seemed a bit more relaxed about the topic change and looked back at me. His eyes sparkled with passion as he spoke of his current project. I listened with a content mood.

After all that, Noel excused himself to his own little home and Serah went to the kitchen to clean up. I was left with Hope and I took the chance to invite him to a night stroll.

He followed my pace and I watched silently as he looked around.

"It certainly grew as I left back 11 years ago; let's see I should be nearing nineteen in the present time right? Or enjoying my last of my teen hood at eighteen." He spoke more to himself and then turned to me.

"And you Snow? What have you been up to recently? Serah told me you traveled 300 years in the future to Sunleth. And that you became…a l'Cie again." He trailed looking down over at my arm.

I presented my left arm with no hesitation; the brand presenting itself to him. He studied it for a moment and then looked up at me.

"Yeah asked that old pulse fal'Cie to brand me again. I needed more power to protect Vanille and Fang, and help Lightning in any way I can. It's alright, I'll be fine."

Hope didn't look too convinced but nodded either way.

We stepped into a light conversation about random things, until I came back to that time.

"Hey did you ever check out you freckles? I noticed them big time while we were in the home. Oh and you're eyes really have changed. It's a pretty color still." I commented.

Hope stopped his pace and I glanced back at him. He smiled.

"You still have a complex over my eyes huh?"

I grinned and shrugged.

"Maybe so."

He closed his eyes and then opened them after taking a breath of the seaside air.

"Yeah I checked them out. I do have some, hardly, but they are there. I still don't see the magnificent meaning in them as you seem to think otherwise." He continued walking.

I rested my arms behind my head as I looked up at the starry night sky.

"Hmm I guess after a long while of not seeing them they stand out more. So I'm curious, did you ever find a nice romantic interest growing up?"

Hope frowned a bit. His eyes seemed to hold something else but he quickly hid it.

"I don't indulge in romance. Not my preference too-," He held up a hand shaking his head firmly, "And no, before you assume, Alyssa was never anything more than my close assistant. I really don't want to talk about her. Her betrayal just recently occurred…so…sorry if I come off bitter."

I didn't mind. I noticed how his jaw tightened as he seemed to push down something he wanted to add, but he didn't. I replied to his statement.

"It's no issue, I know it's hard. You'll do fine Hope, Noel told me all the stories of how much you're loved, even if you got some rebels for Anti-Academy or whatever. Just know you got us to protect you."

He smiled.

"Thanks Snow and Noel sure is interesting. Is he still a bit distant with you? Serah explained to me about the small disagreement between you too."

I laughed and dropped my arms.

"I'm still wondering about that too. I mean I have nothing against him, he's cool and he's protected Serah so I'm appreciative of him. I guess he just needs to slowly adapt to me, like you last time we met."

Hope smiled down at the memory.

"Right."

We settled on his favorite rock and stared at the deep blue water. Hope this time was staring at me, his eyes searching for something.

"Something on your mind?" I asked turning to him.

He shook his head.

"No. I'm trying to see how you find eyes so fascinating. And my eyes aren't rare, I saw a girl with them in my city."

I bumped shoulders with him.

"Yeah that's what 395 years in the future? And only one girl? You're eyes are still rare and beautiful."

Hope inched closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Snow…you still say such unnecessary words. I'm starting to get the wrong assumption."

I laughed. Hope was still so charming in his own way.

"What you think I'm starting to hit on you?"

He didn't reply and I felt his hand touch mine.

"Well weren't you from the beginning?" He whispered.

I was shocked at the question and pulled my hand away. My movement caused him to stumble a bit at the loss of my shoulder and he sat up. His eyes stared at me confused.

I stood up and ran a hand through my hair.

"Uh listen Hope, I didn't mean for it to take a toll on you…my words. I mean everything in a really friendly way."

My voice died down as I saw his eyes shift into hurt, shame, and then regret. He locked them away with an expressionless gaze. I felt something uneasy in my stomach as he stood up and fixed his tie.

"I-I see. I was a bit unclear on this." His voice changed as he cleared his throat and fixated a serious gaze on me.

"I didn't mean to inconvenience you Snow. I apologize. I won't do that again. Let's head back shall we?" He brushed past me and I felt his mood completely become cold around me. I watched as he retreated back inside the home.

I felt completely bad now. Did Hope have some sort of feelings toward me that I was blind to? I guess my thought on him taking words to heart were true. He must've taken my compliments into a deeper meaning and eventually thought I liked him in that sense.

I wasn't a stupid guy, sure I may seem annoying and rash about my actions, but usually I did give thought into things.

I returned back into my home and saw Serah talking with Hope. He nodded at her talking in agreement or understanding. She saw me and smiled patting the spot next to her in the sofa.

"Hope and I were just talking about that we could visit him anytime as well, and that includes you."

I turned to Hope. He stared at me a bit then started speaking.

"Serah told me of your circumstance with certain time gates, with that I have come up with a solution. You may need to carry it with you in order for you to be allowed to step into the Historia Crux." He presented a small crystal.

"It's a time crystal, it'll allow you to travel anywhere through any gate. I hope you find it acceptable." He then turned back to Serah. I felt slightly empty with his explanation. He seemed too formal and serious. This was Director Hope. The one who only spoke in business terms.

He completely shut out his loose and happy mood around me now. My title of screwing things up unintentionally returned.

Hope stood up and sighed.

"Well I am glad I had this time to spend with your Serah…Snow." He said after a moment. "Unfortunately, I must return to the time I awoke in. You know where my headquarters is Serah. I'll see you next time." He nodded and walked off.

Serah got up.

"Are you sure you need to leave so soon Hope?"

He gave a small smile, his eyes glancing downward.

"Yes. The Academy can only hold for so much without my instruction. Don't worry Serah, we'll meet again. Noel." He commanded softly. My brows furrowed as Noel stepped out of the shadows from the kitchen area and followed Hope.

I turned to Serah as he sighed wistfully and sat back down.

"Does Noel need to escort him again?"

She looked up and smiled a bit.

"Oh you didn't know? Remember how Noel has hardly been around here?"

I nodded. The guy did seem to be gone for long periods of time and then randomly showing up.

"Yes well Noel is Hope's personal bodyguard and assistant…sometimes. He's mostly bodyguard. I swear I think Hope is laid back around Noel too, but doesn't show it. Noel tells me that Hope is just a tireless worker!"

I frowned slightly at the information. Noel as Hope's personal bodyguard? Why would Hope need one?

I stared down at the crystal and decided that I needed to make things better.

* * *

><p>Academia is well…living up to its high name. I got lost twice just trying to find routes that led to the towering building of the Academy. It was an amazing city. I wanted to just look at everything and wander off, but I had a goal in mind. Serah decided to stay behind to teach the kids because she felt like she was slacking off.<p>

Eventually, I found myself in front of the Academy. Noel was right about the girls in love with Hope. I passed by over ten of them and all I heard was 'Director Hope is just so wonderful' and 'I wish I had a guy like Mr. Estheim.'

I chuckled at their love struck comments and wanted to say, 'Yeah well I think he has the hots for me ladies', but it brought a bitter pang in my chest. I didn't even let him explain if he did like me romantically.

The thought wasn't so disgusting, just weird. I mean, I always found Hope to be reserved and nice. I didn't think he'd be interested in the same sex. Or maybe not, just me. I shouldn't flatter myself. I needed to make things right with Hope.

It all started with his eyes. That's the whole concept of it all. I really liked his eyes, I still do. Did I act like I was coming onto him?

I sighed and headed for the front desk. The receptionist has green hair in a side ponytail with spiked ends. She smiled at me.

"Welcome to the Academy, of what information do you need or purpose of visit?"

"I'm here to see Hope Estheim."

The receptionist pressed a few buttons and a screen appeared in front of her as I saw the image of Hope staring at her.

"Yes?" He spoke his eyes looking down as he was working on a task.

"A man is here requesting permission to see you."

"Name." He commanded not looking up.

I felt like a stranger. Hope sounded way different than his usual personality. The girl looked at him expectantly.

"Snow Villiers." I muttered. She nodded.

"A Snow Villiers." She responded.

Hope looked up and then nodded.

"Allow him access." She shut the image and smiled.

"You may proceed through the door behind me."

I smiled my thanks and ignored the small crowd looking at my brand. It wasn't a bad sort of whispering, more of the awe type. I guess being a l'Cie was uncommon but something special to be nowadays.

I entered the large automatic doors as I came face to face with a dark room with green lights giving its only light source. I walked up the steps and saw Noel standing at the far corner in an animated conversation with other Academy personnel. Hope was directly in the center and he was talking through an intercom. He paused and turned to see me. He motioned his hand to come closer and I did so.

I waited as he finished his conversation and then he turned around giving a light nod accompanied with a small smile.

"I see the crystal worked to its potential. Safe journey?"

I nodded.

"Yep. How are things here?"

He glanced back at his computer screen and pressed into a code before leading the way to another area. He called out to Noel.

"I'll be in the office."

Noel gave me a small stare at me and then nodded. He seemed to be helping out here as much as he could. I turned to Hope as he walked up the staircase.

"Oh right, Serah told me that Noel is your personal bodyguard. News to me, why didn't you mention it back in New Bodhum?"

Hope briefly glanced at me.

"I had made a predication that if I told you the reason you'd be a bit argumentative on trying to come back to my time."

I furrowed my brows.

"Well…?"

He gave a light sigh and hovered his hand momentarily to activate the door to his office.

"Recently, I've received some assassination threats. Noel is here to protect me from the day it happens. So far we've arrested one…Alyssa." He murmured and entered his office area. It was large with a lounge sofa, a small dining area, but of course the whole big complex desk with many computer screens.

"Assassination threats? Seems like something I would immediately take action to."

Hope nodded and rummaged through his small fridge and tossed me a can. It was caramel coffee milk. The small sheep adorned the can. I smiled at the memory of drinking a soda one in Palumpolum, but then remembered what happened after.

Hope sat on his desk chair and with a bottle of water in his hand. He untwisted the cap and took small gulps. He placed it down and looked at me before frowning.

"Why did you visit?"

I sat on the white sofa and crossed my arms.

"Didn't you say I could visit? Or was it more implied for Serah?" I asked staring at him searching his eyes. He seemed to get what I was doing and he turned away.

"Right, sorry." He replied and began starting a task on his desk.

I stood up and walked over to him and slammed both of my hands down on the surface. He looked up.

"Hope can we talk? About that night?"

He gave me a troubled expression and then shook his head.

"It's not relevant anymore Snow. The past is past."

"Hope…"

"What is it you want to talk about-?" He stopped suddenly.

I leaned closer to his face and heard his breath hitch. His eyes held a bit of anxiety and sadness. I reached out and touched his cheek. A small flinched came from him and I frowned. At once, he accepted my personal affection. But I guess this ruined him.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't give you time to explain….Do you like me?" I muttered.

He closed his eyes and did a visible gulp as he nodded slowly.

"10 years and counting." He whispered.

I moved back and I saw his eyes open. His face held pain as he looked down.

"See? Now you know. Is this what you wanted?"

I went around over to his side and pulled up his chin. His brow furrowed.

"What are you-

He didn't finish his sentence as I firmly pressed my lips on his. They were soft with a faint taste of strawberries. His water was flavored. I smiled a bit against his lips as I brushed his hair back and then opened my eyes to see his wide but slowly closing. His eyes were turning a slight pink as tears slipped down.

I gently ran a thumb over where I first saw his almost invisible freckles.

His lips gently moved against mine as he opened them. I let my tongue flicker over his parted lips and then pulled away.

He looked a bit overwhelmed now. His eyes were getting red with his tears. In a weird sense, I still found his eyes to be quite beautiful.

I wiped the tears away.

"Maybe I was coming on to you before and just didn't fully understand I was. You beat me to the punch." I chuckled softly and pulled his body up from the chair and wrapped my arms around him.

"Sorry if I made you suffer for so long. For me it's been what, four years? You ten, but when I go back to the present time I know you'll be there. I mean I sorta changed the future right?"

Hope smiled and then let out a laugh.

"Not drastically. I think you probably just urged me to visit New Bodhum for some weird reason. Go back. Find me. And then do the same thing you just did with me."

I pulled a face.

"Wouldn't that be like…cheating on you with you? I don't know… I feel bad."

Hope shook his head and gave me a light peck on my lips.

"Trust me. Just do that in the present time and then you'll see how things turn up."

I nodded and then kissed him once more for good measure. His hands went through my blonde hair. He pulled away and stared at it.

"Before you see me, please do the favor of putting on a bandana or styling you hair differently. No offense but you look like you got hair advice from a Chocobo. I bet Yuj is claiming he doesn't know you at all right?"

I chuckled.

"Exactly on the dot. Yeah… I assumed this hair is a bit much. Alright then Director Hope…"

He smiled and pulled away from my embrace.

I kissed his forehead and then brushed a finger over his eyelashes.

"Oh I forgot to mention, you got the prettiest eyelashes as well."

He smiled fondly at me.

"Thank you. I also like your eyes too." He added.

I winked.

"Mutual connection now. We can have eye sex."

He rolled his eyes.

"You've changed in decency, now go. Make my younger present self happy."

I saluted him and exited his office feeling a whole lot better. That warm feeling in my stomach content with satisfaction.

I'm sure things will be alright from now on. Even with Serah. Even with Noel.


End file.
